minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Minecraft Legacy
Author: WheatleyCoreAperture 'Prologue' This story focuses on a young man named Wheatley, how he found love, how he became a hero, and how he almost destroyed the world. His Legacy still continues today, as the Legacy, The Minecraft Legacy. 'Chapter 1: A Girl' Wheatley was mining some iron in his mine, while mining some coal too. Then, he heard a loud shout for help, and he stopped mining and said, "What was that? I never heard a person near my home for a long time! Better see what was it." He came out of his mine, and saw a girl, being attacked by some zombies and skeletons. As being the nice person he is, Wheatley went and helped her. He fought the zombies and skeletons with his iron sword, while telling the girl to stay behind him. When all the zombies and skeletons were dead, the girl thanked Wheatley, and ran away. "Hmm... Weird, I thought she would stay. Oh well." That night, Wheatley was thinking about that girl. What was her name? ''Wheatley was asking so many questions to himself that he couldn't sleep. He came out of his bedroom to get a drink of water, but a knock on a door stopped him. He opened the door, and he saw the girl he saved. She was lying on the ground, with blood on her face, and her leg was broken. "Woah, are you okay?" The girl said nothing, but Wheatley carried her inside. Wheatley made a Healing potion, and gave it to the girl. She drank it, and the blood disapeared and her broken leg healed almost instantly. "Are you hungry?" Wheatkey asked the girl. The girl nodded. "Ok." While they were eating, Wheatley asked, "What is you name?" "Rose." The girl replied. "That's a nice name." Soon, the two became best friends, and Rose moved in to a nearby village. She visited Wheatley more and more often. This was a start of a love that couldn't be broken. 'Chapter 2: The Love' Rose was walking toward Wheatley's house, while gathering some seeds for her farm. She was going to ask Wheatley if he had feelings for her like she had feelings for him. She didn't know what Wheatley was gonna answer, but she hoped he will yes anyways. She knocked on Wheatley's door, but there was no answer. She looked through the window and she saw no Wheatley. She thought he had to run some errands, but then she saw a note. It said: ''We have kidnapped Wheatley, if you want him back, pay 100 diamonds. I you don't give us the diamonds untill sunset, we will... Let's say put him to a endless sleep. We are at Sunset Hill... It was mid-day, so Rose had no time to waste. She ran back to her house, and got her iron sword and her leather helmet. Then she ran to Sunset Hill. When she arrived, Wheatley yelled, "ROSE! Get away!" "No! I won't leave you! I need you!" Rose yelled back. "You both can see eachother... IN THE AETHER!" The villain who captured Wheatley laughed. The villain and Rose fought, until Rose finally cut the villian's arm off. As the villian yelled in pain, Rose let Wheatley free and they ran toward Rose's house. As they ran away, the villian yelled, "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THAT LAST OF THE MASTER!" When they arrived at Rose's house, Rose made a Healing potion for Wheatley. "This is like when I met you, but this time you save me." Wheatley told Rose. Wheatley drank the potion and felt much better. Then he asked, "Why did you say you needed me?" Rose blushed. There was a long silence, then Rose said, "I love you." "What?" "I... I... I love you." Wheatley was surprised, then told Rose, "I love you too." Then, after a few dates, and Rose moved in with Wheatley. The 2 become heros of the nearby Village, and helped the villagers who lived there. All was happy until Wheatley found a quest with a mysterious story... 'Chapter 3: The Adventure' "Rose, look what I found!" Wheatley shouted as he ran toward Rose. "What is it?" Rose asked. "It's a new quest for us!" "What does it say?" "Um... Let's see:" The Gem of Power This magical item will grant you the power of TNT, or the power of Notch. It can be used to destroy and create anything. It can be used for good or evil. It was located in a area called the End, and it is held by a dragon named the Enderdragon, if you find, please give it to me, and I'll give you A Gem of Love. ~Anonymous "Where is the end?" Wheatley asked. "I don't know, but I think it's a dimension." "Like the Nether?" "Yeah, we hould look for the portal." "I think I saw a portal in an underground castle." "Let's go then!" The two grabbed their diamond sword, and put on their iron armor on. The went down their mine, searching for the underground castle Wheatley saw. When they found the underground castle, it wasn't the same as any other castle. It had a library full of cobwebs, a lot of rooms with mobs, and a area with a plack portal with silverfishes around it. "There it is!" Wheatley yelled as he pointed toward the portal. "C'mon! Let's go!" Rose told Wheatley as she ran toward the portal. Category:Fanfictions